<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《一个爱情故事》 by MRink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379035">《一个爱情故事》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink'>MRink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《天方夜谭》 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsanna - Freeform, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A（妹）B（姐）设定，含私设。本篇里A、B、O只是性别上的区别，不存在社会阶级上的划分。从生理结构讲，B就是普通人，但A和O保留特殊设定。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《天方夜谭》 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A（妹）B（姐）设定，含私设。本篇里A、B、O只是性别上的区别，不存在社会阶级上的划分。从生理结构讲，B就是普通人，但A和O保留特殊设定。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>警车驶过夜晚住宅区的街道，因为早些时候的雨，路面潮湿而又空旷。车内散发刺鼻难闻的气味，像是汗水、香烟，甚至也许是尿骚。刚挨过拳头的鼻子还疼得厉害，被这气味刺激，你忍不住涌上呕吐的冲动，喉咙发出恶心的声音。</p><p>“你他妈要敢在这里吐出来我就把你扔下车！”和你一起坐在车后排的警察露出嫌恶的表情。他和绝大部分的警察一样，是个Beta，对气味不敏感，这对他们从事的职业更有利，各种意义上来讲。</p><p>你在那摄人的目光下用沾满干涸泥水的肮脏的手捂住口鼻，硬压下了呕吐的欲望，逼得眼角渗出了些泪水。</p><p>“所以我就说，Alpha是最麻烦的东西，四肢发达头脑简单，除了制造麻烦一无是处！”车前排驾驶坐上的另一个也是Beta的警察从后视镜里看了你一眼不耐烦地说。他暴躁地垂了一拳车载音响，收音机从刚才就不时传来静电的声音，什么都听不清，他估计也忍受不了了。</p><p>“我们到了，是那栋房子？”</p><p>收音机没有因为遭受暴力而屈服，发出了更刺耳的噪音，开车的警察气愤地关掉了它，然后减慢车速问道。</p><p>你透过车窗望出去，谢天谢地，那栋蓝色房顶的两层建筑，二楼卧室的灯光还亮着。</p><p>“往前第三栋，蓝色房顶的那栋。”你说。</p><p>“下来吧，我送你到门口。”警察把车停在院子前对你说。</p><p>“我能自己进去吗？如果被她发现会杀了我的。我向你保证不会再犯了。”你迟疑了会说。</p><p>“都把你送到这里了，我们得确保你安全到家。”</p><p>前排的警察下了车，站到你那侧的车门，这时坐旁边的警察才从他那一侧开门下车，眼神示意你出来。</p><p>你拒绝地往后靠近座位，耷拉下肩头。</p><p>“别他妈磨磨蹭蹭，你以为我有很多时间浪费在你身上吗？”</p><p>警察俯身进车内，一把抓住你后脑勺上的头发，不顾你身上的伤痛，用力把你从车里拽出来，拖到车外湿漉漉的路上。</p><p>“给我他妈站起来。”你被拽倒在地上，还没稳住身子，就感到一只手粗暴地插到手臂下面，卡在腋下，把身子往前拖。另一个警察也拎起你另一边的胳膊提着走。你夹在两个高大的警察中间，像一只准备被扔到屠宰案板上的可怜小鸡仔。</p><p>两个警察毫不吝啬气力地把你提上了花岗岩台阶，急促地按响了门铃。当门铃响起，你注意到了一个细节，那两个警察挺直了身体，还整理了下帽子，使他们看起来非常专业。</p><p>过了一会，门没有开。于是他们又按了一遍，用更紧逼的节奏。在他还没来得及松开手指，门开了，那个女人出现在门后。</p><p>屋子里玄关的灯没有开，街边路灯的光线勉强让你看清女人。女人金色的头发披散在肩膀两边，紫色的低胸睡裙外罩着一件白色的浴袍。</p><p>“艾莎.阿伦戴尔女士，您认识这个年轻人吗？”还抓着你的警察咳嗽了一下，开口问。</p><p>女人没有急着回答，你能感受到她在黑暗中打量着你的面孔。你不由蜷起身子，躲在警察和女人之间的空隙里。</p><p>“是的。”她隔了会，淡淡地说。</p><p>“她说她是您的妹妹。”</p><p>“是我妹妹，安娜。”她又回答。这话让你偷偷地燃起了希望。</p><p>“我们从运河附近的酒吧找到她。有人举报发生了斗殴。她喝多了，又是一个Alpha，年轻的处于青春期的，所以您知道….”</p><p>“酒吧？斗殴？”她挑起眉头</p><p>“噢，都是过去的事情了。我们已经教育了她，可以向您保证，她不会再出现在那种地方，我们很乐意息事宁人。”警察仍然用手紧紧抓住你的胳膊，不知道是想支撑腿脚发软的你，还是怕你借机跑掉。</p><p>她走出门后的黑暗，路灯的光亮更照清晰了她的脸庞，她真的漂亮极了，你亲爱的艾莎，即使随后她毫不客气地甩了你两个响亮的耳光。</p><p>“她不会再出现在哪里。”她没多看你一眼，转脸对警察说。她往后退了半步，在门口让出条一人宽的缝隙。你感到警察终于松开钳制住你的手。你小心翼翼地和她擦肩而过，进了门。她还是没看你一眼。</p><p>“晚安，小家伙。晚安，女士。”你听到警察在你身后说，听起来极度有教养。可你知道稍后他回到警察局就会和那群Beta同事讲述今晚的事。『那个美丽冷漠的女人狠狠地抽了她妹妹一顿。』你几乎可以想象，他讲述的时候一遍又一遍地大笑，带着不屑与嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>你在客厅等待，等眼睛适应里面的黑暗。她关上大门，像夜间动物一样走近你。你慢慢看清了她黑暗中的身影，她面对着你，双手环抱在胸前，下颌微微扬起。由于她比你还要高，即使你现在不能完全看清她面孔，但从这个动作上依然感受到了她的压迫。</p><p>“你到底想干什么？”她问你，用没有感情的声音，仿佛不管你回答什么她都不在意，她不过是程序上的提问。</p><p>“我不知道，”你回答，“我不知道我想要什么，”你想靠近她，但只跨出半步就胆怯了，“告诉我，我该说什么？”你哀求着说。</p><p>“出去。”她说道。</p><p>你往外头望了眼，停在路边的警车已经开走了，深夜的街道什么都没有，只剩清冷和高大的树影。</p><p>“我想留下来，”你小声说，“我想留下来，求你了。”你用更大的音量和更卑微的语气又重复了一遍。</p><p>“你不该来找我。”她往前走一步，和你几乎脸贴脸，温热的沐浴露的香气冲进你鼻子里。她是个Beta，不会散发信息素，你很清楚。但是面前这股气味对于你来说比发情期的Omega散发的气味更危险。你感到牛仔裤里的某个东西瞬间膨胀了起来，又涨又疼。</p><p>“……求你了……”你用力咬紧下嘴唇，眼眶热热地发烫，声音在颤抖。</p><p>“….够了，呆在这等我。”她退回更深的黑暗中，然后说。</p><p> </p><p>她去了楼上，把你留在一楼的客厅。你在客厅里不安地走来走去，某个胀鼓鼓的部位因为走动被布料摩擦，生疼得厉害。你的呼吸抑制不住地变急促变粗重。你还没机会洗手，手很脏，就和你到处是泥水的外套一样，但是你现在就想用这双肮脏的手解决那肮脏的欲望。可是你又害怕，害怕她说不定什么时候突然下来，撞见那尴尬的场面。你用力地深呼吸，然后在沙发坐下，闭上眼睛，侧耳倾听黑暗中的动静。</p><p>你听到她在楼上发出的细小响动，你努力去识别那声音，以便转移此刻无处安放的欲望。那些声音有很多种，有的像是柜门打开的声音，有的像是水流声，还有的像是叹息。</p><p>你没有等候很久，过了会，楼梯传来脚步声，客厅的灯突然被打开，把缩在沙发一角的你暴露了出来。你用手挡住光线，眯起眼睛，看到她脱了白色的浴袍，只穿着紫色睡裙站在楼梯口，手里抱着几张毯子和一个枕头，面无表情直直地看着你。</p><p>她向你走来，确切地说，是向沙发。她把枕头和一张较厚的毯子扔到沙发上你的边上，然后说，“来吧。”</p><p>你跟着她上了楼，向浴室走去。你进到浴室时，比你更早一步进来的她跪在浴缸旁，手指在水里滑动。</p><p>“把衣服脱了。”她闻声转过头，看了你一眼，站起身说。</p><p>虽然她这么说，但你在她的目光中犹豫了。她站在那里，一动不动，似乎没有要走开的打算。你觉得很尴尬，无论如何，在她面前脱掉衣服，你现在可没勇气。</p><p>“脱掉。”她冷冷地又说，几乎等同命令。</p><p>你知道自己现在看起来一定是个瑟瑟发抖的紧张害怕的小可怜，并且脸红得比猴子屁股还可笑，完全丧失了一个Alpha应有的气势。然而几个小时前，你凭着这股气势可是狠狠地把酒吧里几个嘴贱的家伙痛揍了一顿。至于理由？只是因为你千里迢迢花尽暑期打工赚来的钱跑到这个人生地不熟地方，好不容易找到她的住处，却被拒之门外，你心情糟糕透了。你本是心灰意冷，借着酒精找了个发泄口，不想误打误撞有了个机会进到这栋房子里。</p><p>“嗯哼？”她发出了不耐烦的声音。</p><p>你不敢怠慢，手忙脚乱地开始脱衣服。你尽可能把你的动作和此刻潮水般翻涌的情绪分开。你粗鲁地扯去腰上的皮带，脱下夹克外套，解开皱巴巴衬衫的扣子。你就像剥水果一样，把身上的衣服一层一层脱掉，卷起来抱在手里。你已经赤裸了上身，斗殴中留下的伤痕和泥巴粘在皮肤上。你犹豫着要不要继续往下。你偷偷地看了眼你的姐姐，她在望着你，表情没有透露任何情绪。你不知道她的心思，也不敢去猜。</p><p>“还有裤子，东西都扔地上”她说。</p><p>你弯腰把手里的衣物放到地板上，解开鞋带，脱了鞋子。你接着解开牛仔裤的扣子。因为你的那个东西尺寸发育得比较好，为了舒适，你没有穿内裤的习惯，于是拉开拉链时，那个硬挺的东西迫不及待地弹了出来，竟然还打到了你的手。你几乎被羞耻淹没，你颤颤地抬头看她，她还在看着你，你知道她正在惩罚你。</p><p>你硬着头皮把牛仔裤褪到脚踝，然后笨拙地蹭掉。你佝偻着腰，双手挡在火烧一样的双腿间。你现在一丝不挂地站在她面前，无地自容。</p><p>她没说什么，向你挥挥手示意进入浴缸。你路过她身边，先将一只脚放进去，接着再是另一只脚。因为受伤的缘故，被水淹没的挫伤处有点疼，让你觉得水温偏高了，烫着了你。但你咬紧牙关不出声。你慢慢地在浴缸里坐下，热水在你的大腿，臀部，腰间打转。水流温柔的压力和热度让性的意味更膨胀。</p><p>你蜷缩着身子坐在浴缸里，不知所措。她拿了一条毛巾，往手心挤了些沐浴露，跪在浴缸边。她用水弄湿毛巾，在你身上用力地抹上沐浴露。现在，她离你很近。她前倾向着你，金色的头发发梢垂坠在浴缸的水面上，雪白的胸口和乳沟在你眼皮底下一览无遗。她用毛巾由上至下，使劲地搓揉着你的肩膀和后背。你悄悄把脸埋进抱着膝盖的手臂间，把身子蜷缩得更紧。你低着头，看到你的阴毛漂浮在水中，像水草一样。那根因为充血发红发紫的阴茎抵到了你自己的胃部，硬邦邦地戳在那里，你难受得几乎要崩溃。</p><p>“往后仰。”她说道。</p><p>你看不见她的表情，但她的声音似乎比先前柔和了些，你还是胆怯于抬头。可是她没让你多想。湿湿的手揪住你后脑勺的头发，强行改变了你鸵鸟一样的姿势。她更靠近你，改为搓你的胸口。她实在太靠近了，她的气味团团包围你，你无意识地抓住她瘦弱的胳膊将她拉进怀里，她的重量压到了你的身上。</p><p>“不要！你这个笨蛋，把我衣服弄湿了。”她皱眉说道，狠狠一把推开你。</p><p>你涨红着脸，僵硬住了。可尽管她这么说，但手上的动作并没停下来。她把手伸进水里，又搓拭起你的后腰，你的腹部，还有你几乎要爆炸的阴茎。她绝对是故意的。你很肯定，却懦弱得没有半点法子。你就像个任人摆布的玩偶，由她对你上下其手。你很没骨气地又开始湿了眼眶，泪水和蒸汽模糊了你的视线，使你看不清她。</p><p>“真是没用的家伙，起来吧。”你听到她嘲讽地命令到，同时用还沾有泡沫的手用力抹去你眼角的泪水，但沐浴露的化学刺激反而更让你睁不开眼睛。</p><p>你一只手搓揉着眼睛，另一只扶着她的手臂跨出了浴缸。在你尝试再次睁开眼睛前，她把花洒开到最大，从头到脚冲洗你的全身。你被淋得只能紧闭眼睛。等身上的水流终于停下，一张干燥的毛巾披到了你身上。</p><p>“自己擦干。浴袍在架子上，穿上了就回楼下沙发去睡。”她又一次命令你道。</p><p>你用毛巾胡乱摸了一把脸上的水，终于能看清她的样子。她还穿着那件紫色的低胸睡裙，但布料也完全湿透了，紧紧贴在她身躯上。你从那布料轮廓可以确定，她睡裙下没穿任何东西，包括内裤。你挺立的阴茎变得更沉重了，吊在双腿之间，像铅铁一样。你不知道她是怎么看待这玩意儿，由始至终。</p><p>“我太困了，要睡觉，别妨碍我。”她转身背对你，弯下腰，从膝盖窝的地方撩起睡裙的裙裾，然后往上卷起，直到卷到头顶，完全脱下。现在她和你一样，全身赤裸着，只是你看到她背部，而她不看你。</p><p>她把湿掉的睡裙往旁边一扔，就走出了浴室。看来她今晚不打算再收拾什么。</p><p>你在浴室里呆呆地站着，不久便听到走廊另一头传来门关上的声音。你觉得有点冷了，赶紧用毛巾胡乱地擦拭一番。你看了眼置物架上的浴袍，决定舍弃它。</p><p>你跨过地上乱八糟的衣物，披着毛巾掂手掂脚地走过走廊，来到二楼唯一关着门的房间前。你屏住呼吸，耳朵贴在门上，听取里面的动静。什么都没有。你猜不到她在里面做什么。或许就如她说的，她太困了，已经倒头睡着。</p><p>你敲了敲门，力道很轻。门内没有反应。你又把手搭在门把上，紧张地往下压。手掌下的物体竟然沉了下去，你简直喜出望外，心脏兴奋得几乎要跳出了胸腔。</p><p>你推开了一道门缝，挤了进去，关上门。</p><p>房间里意外地明亮。虽然拉上了窗帘，但那只是纱帘，外头的路灯照进来，室内的物体轮廓清晰可见。你瞧见房间中央的床铺上，她曼妙的身子躺在毯子下，背对着房门。</p><p>你走到床边，把毛巾轻轻放在地上，掀开毯子的一角，钻了进去。</p><p>毯子里很暖和，而更暖和的是她赤裸的肌肤。你从后背抱住了她，头埋进她的颈肩，胸口贴在她背脊上，阴茎挤进了她柔软臀肉间的缝隙。你本来想让偷袭显得更专业，可是你到底忍不住发出了低吼。她的身体真他妈让你太舒服了，哪怕只是肌肤贴着而已。</p><p>你的手开始粗野地摸着她的身躯，阴茎顶端渗出的液体弄得她的臀部间黏黏滑滑的。你不信她这么快就睡得像死人一样，就算她是个Beta，就算她不会受你信息素的影响。但她一定感觉到你的动作，你的欲望，只是不打算回应。不过没关系，只要她不拒绝就行。可是，虽然你是这么想，但内心的空虚和对自身的悲悯害你又哭了起来。</p><p>你把脸埋进她肩头，这样即使你在哭也不会发出声音。你把她紧紧抱在怀里，一手环在胸口，一手扣在腰间，这个姿势让你们之间不存在任何丝空气。你就像一块甩不掉的狗皮膏紧紧贴着她。</p><p>“见鬼，我真是受够了易感期的Alpha…. ”</p><p>你听到了她咬牙切齿的声音传开。她掰开你双手的禁锢，在你怀里转了一个身。现在你们又面对面了，她的呼吸和你一样，扑哧扑哧地没有节律可言。</p><p>“……你得知道，我身体不好，不可能像Omega一样承受Alpha没完没了的欲望。”她又愤愤地说到。</p><p>『我知道！』你正想大声回答。她的一切，你知道的比她所认为的还要多得多，一直都是。但是她没有给你回答的机会，她干燥的嘴唇贴上了你的。你下意识地张开嘴，她柔软的舌头就伸了进来。你一阵狂喜，迎合而上，恨不得把她吞下肚子。这个冷漠的Beta，你的姐姐，你没有那一刻不在想着她，想着如何占有她，即便你也知道她不可能为任何人所拥有。</p><p>你们撕咬着，吻着。她忽然翻身压住你，骑到了你身上。你脸上还挂着稀里哗啦的泪水，承受着她高傲的俯视。她一手握住你的阴茎，一手撑在你腹肌上，表情痛苦地缓缓地坐了下去。你感觉到那湿热包裹住你，触电的感觉直冲脑门们，酥麻得厉害，要不是她钳住了阴茎的根部，你一定马上就射了出来。</p><p>“争气点……”她声音干涩着说。</p><p>你喘息着大气，点点头。你要争气。</p><p>过了好一会，那股射精的冲动总算是缓了缓，她开始动了起来。你很听话，配合着她的节奏，即使欲望把你折磨得几乎理性尽失，但你得顾及她感受。就如她说，她身体不好，承受不起Alpha的欲望。而你，要保护她。</p><p>外头不知道是不是月亮出来了，合着原本的街灯光线，房间里更明亮。她皱着眉头在你身上忘情地摆动着，喘息着，发丝飞散，汗水滴落在你小腹上。她应该是享受的。你的内心不再空虚，变得满满的。你有了另一股冲动，想要抚摸她。你伸手去摸她的脸，但是这个体位让你们距离太远了，你摸不着。在半明半暗的夜里，她似乎在这里，又似乎在别处。</p><p>你的内心一阵惊慌，加之她忽然收紧了阴道，一阵令人眩晕的冲动使你弹坐了起来。你双手紧搂住她的腰，脸贴在她汗津津的胸口，大声地舒服地叫喊了出来，伴随着滚烫的液体射出。</p><p>短暂的失神后，你找回了意识，感到了包裹阴茎的压迫感松懈了些。你们还保持着面对面交叉着腿拥抱的姿势，她的臀部在你两腿间又动了动，随后慢了下来。</p><p>“….没用的家伙….”她头枕在你肩膀上，嘴唇贴在你耳边喘息着说。可是她的手指分明充满怜爱，穿过你的头发，一下一下抚摸着你脆弱的头皮。</p><p>你又哭了，不过这次没有刻意去掩饰，而是呜呜地哭出了声。与此同时，你还没完全软掉的阴茎在她身体里又一次膨胀了起来。</p><p>“……我就说，真是受够了易感期的Alpha…”她又一次说到，低低的，温柔的，满是疲倦。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你在太阳照到床边缘，窗外彻底明亮时醒来，却发现怀里只剩下空气，于是悲痛之情从干涸的胃部升腾而起，冲上喉咙，忍不住失声痛哭。周围空气里的寂寞包裹着你空虚的肉体，对她的渴望使你脊背和腰臀部有一股奇特神秘的力量直流向双腿间，你的性欲在微凉的早晨勃发。</p><p>你在床铺上难受地扭动着，情欲在你血管里流淌，你急切地需要体验情欲的快感。你蜷缩起身体，鼻尖靠近自己的胸口，昨晚靠在上面睡着的她的气味还黏在你的皮肤上。你用力地吸气，张开肺部，汲取她的残香。</p><p>昨天晚上，你在她身体里释放了三次，粘稠的白浆冲进了她的子宫，久违重逢与血缘的罪恶感让快感比以往独自一人度过的易感期来得更强烈、更舒畅，你的阴茎根本无法软下来。如果不是她实在太累了，在做到第三次时趴在你身上睡着了，你一定会整夜整夜地要她个不停。你是一个成年的Alpha，处于易感期的Alpha，你很清楚生理上的本能不可能就此为止，之所以短暂停歇，不过是因为你对她的爱意让生理上的冲动妥协了。</p><p>你的身体因为苏醒的欲望而颤抖，双手摸到了腿间，握住自己满胀的阴茎。阴茎的长度、围度和硬度让你感觉自豪，你觉得自己是如此年轻和强壮，但同时又伴随一种奇怪的感觉：空虚和无用。你更难受地蜷起了身子。</p><p>你紧闭双眼，双手熟练地做着上下摩擦的动作，脑海中全是她昨晚的音容。昨晚当你在黑暗中拱进她温暖而润湿的幽穴中时，瞥见她汗水渗透的皮肤泛出诱人的光泽。她双腿大开，小腿钩住你不安分的腰肢，骑在你的阴茎上，枕着你的肩头坐在你怀里，滑溜溜的身体贴着你，骨盆在你身上有规律地上下起伏，就像一丝不苟的钟表滴答声，又像某种有节奏地自动震动的节拍器。这是她最喜欢的做爱姿势，不仅让你可以最大限度地捅入她体内，同时也回避了你袭击她后颈腺体的危险，还能确保她是这节奏的主宰。因此即使你的欲望躁动到了极点，但她始终显得游刃有余，保持规律的动作，吞食着你粗壮的欲望。这种做爱方式持久、撩人而又冷漠，叫你无法忍受，仿佛她这个人以及你们正在做的这件事是她还没有彻底鄙视的行为之一。你觉得自己就像一个犯人，企图用勺子挖通地道越狱，希望和绝望在心中博弈。而现在，这股感觉重新席卷了你，焦躁使你手里烫人的阴茎变得更大、更坚硬，占有她的欲念充斥你的大脑，你无法思考更多。</p><p>你不由加快了手上搓揉的力度，感到阴茎上血管的跳动更明显了，你有预感就要到了。你把脸转而埋进枕头，嘴里小心翼翼、抑扬顿挫地喊着她的名字。你的呼吸深深浅浅，全无规律可言。她的名字在你的喉咙溢出，止步于唇齿间，使你只能发出一种黏糊的悲鸣。你不再忍耐，在眼角流下的热泪浸湿枕头的同时，你伸展，抽搐，抓耙，把对姐姐的罪恶欲望喷洒在手掌，倾泻到了洁白的床单上。</p><p>你的欲望得到了释放，但你的悲伤却没有停止。你空虚得像缺氧的金鱼，你需要她在你身边。</p><p> </p><p>你喘着粗气翻了一个身，摊开大字型仰面躺在床上，眼角还挂着泪痕。松懈下来的阴茎像个哭累了的可怜孩子，歪头斜脑地贴在大腿根部。可你知道这个让你骄傲、让你苦恼的东西，很快又会恢复朝气。某种程度上来讲，它即是你意志的体现，但又独立于你的意志。</p><p>空虚让你身心发疼，不一会，眼泪又涌了上来。你不认为自己是个脆弱的人，即使是在易感期。但是眼下这止不住的泪水带出的不光是身体里的水分，还有心上被割开的伤口里流淌出的无助。你担心自己受不了，就要崩溃了。你要去找她。</p><p>你把手在床单上抹了抹，擦去掌心黏腻的腥味。你翻身爬起下床，床头柜上放着昨晚被你抛弃的浴袍。你把浴袍认认真真地穿好，系好腰带。你希望出现在她面前时至少能显得体面些。</p><p>你没有穿鞋，推开房门。二楼浴室里传来机器运作的响动，估计是洗衣机里在清洗昨晚你的脏衣服。那嗡嗡的机械声音使你产生一股尿意。</p><p>你走进浴室，往马桶里宣泄了另一种生理需求。你扶着半硬的阴茎，看着亮黄色的液体从马眼里笔直、有力地冲出，准确地落在马桶中心的水面上，发出清脆的声音，没让任何一滴液体飞溅到周围。你又一次为自己的强壮感到骄傲。</p><p>你用纸巾擦干龟头的位置，心情稍微比起床时好了些。你赤脚走下楼梯，没弄出声音。</p><p>你下到客厅，那里静悄悄，沙发还是你昨晚离开时的样子，到处没见到她的身影。你离开楼梯口走到客厅中央，看到她在客厅左边的开放式厨房里。</p><p>她双手撑在料理台上，背对着你，面向窗户的外头，背影一动不动。料理台的一旁是电磁炉，炉子已关闭。在她手边有两个盘子，里面放着像是鸡蛋、培根和土司之类的典型美式早餐食物。晾着的碟子附近，是一台家用滴漏式咖啡机，工作灯还在亮着。</p><p>她与周围的物体一样，是静止的。她没有发现你的靠近。</p><p>你悄悄走近她，偷偷打量她。她的头发不再像昨晚一样散乱，辫成了一条蓬松的鱼骨辫。她身上穿着一件宽松的白衬衫，衬衫很宽、很长，肩线垮在她肩头下，衣尾盖住了大半个臀部。而她的下身，穿着条修身的直筒牛仔裤，裤子约九分长，露出了她骨感的脚踝。</p><p>她瘦削、苍白，很符合她对外展示的形象。冷漠、优雅、以及美艳。然而她虽然冰冷得像块不近人情的冰，但身上却蕴含着某种奇特的丰满的魅力，并对你有致命性的诱惑，让你对她死心塌地。</p><p>你持续地向她走近，你感到周围的空气起了变化，是你的信息素在不知不觉中释放了出来。不过好在身为Beta的她不会察觉。你放心地继续缩短你们之间的距离。当你和她之间只有一张餐台的距离时，她像一只突然被惊扰的狐狸，猛地回头，警惕的眼神直直对上了你。</p><p>你被这突如其来的威慑镇住了，定在了原地。</p><p>“……坐下。”她转过身，正面朝着你，冷着脸和语气说。</p><p>你拉开最近的一把餐桌椅，认命地坐下。</p><p>她又转身取了料理台上的早餐，摆放在餐桌的两端，并给她和你各满上两杯咖啡。你注意到她在做这些时，身体和你至少保留一个手臂长度以上的距离。她不愿靠近你，若非必要。你失望极了。</p><p>她没有再正眼看你，开始吃起她的早餐。你从昨天下午就没进食过像样的食物，灌满酒精的胃现在空空如也。你拿起自己的那副刀叉，也埋头狼吞虎咽吃了起来。</p><p>你们没有任何交谈，安静的分子漂浮在四周。入口的早餐是凉的，但你依然吃得津津有味。你不时偷瞄对面的她，她也吃得飞快，想是也饿了。毕竟昨晚即便算不上激烈，但体力的消耗摆在那里是事实。你突然在脑海中冒出个想法，她刚才是在等你起床一起吃早餐。要不她大可自己先把热乎乎的新鲜食物填进肚子，何必像现在吃着冷掉的发干的食物。你低下头，嘴角忍不住上翘。</p><p>你沉浸在自己美好的猜想中，这时对面发出了刺耳的声音。你抬起头，她已经拿着空了的盘子起身，干脆利落地把东西往水池里一扔。</p><p>她飞快地走过餐桌，没看你，她要离开了。在她经过你身边时，你条件反射地慌忙抓住她的手腕，动作之大让你坐着的椅子摩擦地板发出刺耳的巨响。她紧拧起眉头，居高临下不满地俯视坐着的你，拼命想甩开你的手。可是你抓得很牢很牢，并且还弄疼了她，她眉间的沟壑更深了。</p><p>“没什么事吃完了赶紧给我滚蛋。”她恶狠狠地说。但或许是因为昨夜没休息好，她满脸倦容，让这话的威力大打折扣。</p><p>“我不走！”你仰高头迎接她的目光，壮着胆子说。</p><p>“你没有留下的理由。”她又说。</p><p>“我有！我爱你！这就是我留下的理由！。”你激愤地大声说。</p><p>“你——”她被你的话堵住了。</p><p>她其实很能言善辩，但唯独这句话她拿你没办法。</p><p>“……别闹了，你不过是易感期的冲动，昨晚够了。”她薄薄的嘴唇扭曲了几下，又一个字一个字吐出。</p><p>她的话让你不禁想笑。这么多年过去了，从你16岁分化成Alpha的那天起，你对她的渴求从来就没有真正意义上的满足过。她分明是揣着装不懂。</p><p>你不再多语。既然她要当一个装睡的人，你也没必要花费多余气力去叫醒。你现在需要做的，就是用行动让她知道，不够，还远远不够。</p><p>你收紧手臂，一把将她拉下，拥进怀里。她半跪的姿势倒在你身上，立马想要挣脱你再次站起，但尽是无谓之举。且不说她身子弱，在相近身型的前提下，Alpha对Beta和Omega有压倒性的体能优势。</p><p>你双手机敏地抓到她的臀部，在她没反应过来前一使劲，把她身体抬高几分，就固定到了你大腿上。你一手环紧她水蛇般纤细的腰，锁住她后退的路，另一手热切而贪婪地钳住她的后颈，压低她的头颅，狠狠地重重地吻上她。唇瓣相接的那一刻，你只觉得满腔的热血沸腾起来，两腿间的家伙瞬间就进入了随时可以提枪上阵的状态。</p><p>她的唇舌被你的挤压，只能发出哼哼的反抗。她去咬你的嘴唇，但在血嗅味渗开后又松了。因为你丝毫没有表现出退缩，而她也不敢真的咬断你的舌头。她总是在抵抗，却也总是不坚定，即便在逃离时也是如此。你不止一次认为，比起她所鄙视的你狗一样追着她不放的行为，她一次又一次逃离你身边才是真正的幼稚之举。</p><p>这么一想，你又更搂紧了她，气力之大几乎要把她揉进你体内。你把头埋进她的头发，闻着她的味道喉咙哽咽。她瘦骨嶙峋的身体磕疼了你的手臂，但压在你胸口的乳房又是那么柔软。坚硬和柔软，两种截然不同的触感交织在你怀里，使你更兴奋了。那些挣扎的动作使你身上的浴袍下摆早已扯开，胀起的阴茎挤在她的牛仔裤和你的小腹之间，因两具身体的摩擦硬生生地发疼。轮到你发出难受的低吟。</p><p>她一定也察觉到了你的复苏的欲望。你们有过许多次一起共同度易感期的经验，因此她很清楚和你继续对峙下去对她毫无益处，最后吃亏的还是她。聪明如她，选择了以退为进的策略。</p><p>她抵在你肩头的双手用力推了推你，迫使你们分离。</p><p>“……发情的狗都没你难缠。如果你敢硬来，我就咬断你那里。”她顶缺氧而红润的脸，倔犟地警告你。</p><p>你舔舔嘴唇上火辣的伤口，用力吞了吞口水，点点头。你明白她想要做什么。</p><p>你松开她的身体，让她滑出你的怀抱，跪在你两腿间。她把掉落脸颊的发丝别到耳后，象牙般苍白的双手掌握住了你高高挺立的阴茎。她这一握，就把你置于了她手指的控制之下。这些手指激起的无尽、无尽的欲望令你绝望，这欲望太强烈了，你倒吸了一口冷气。</p><p>她匍匐在你腿间，由下至上仰视你表情的变化。虽然她现在处于低位，但她脸上分明带着胜利者的微笑。你意识到局势又一次被扭转了。</p><p>她又是那惯有的高傲的冷笑，没有多余的话，用鲜润的唇含住你渗出了晶莹液体的阴茎顶端，掌心搓起挂再下面的肉球，霎时你陷入了难以承受的欢愉。</p><p>她的唇舌在龟头的马眼处打圈圈舔舐。从你的角度看不全她的表情，但你瞧见她眉头紧锁。你想起不久前你的精液和尿液刚从那里射出，而她现在正舔着那里，这无疑又给你打上了一剂兴奋剂。你腹部产生了更强烈的向外辐射的热量，沿着脊柱尾直冲上喉咙。你情难自禁地发出愉悦的呼声。</p><p>你的声音显然让她也感到了满足。不是生理上，而是心理上的。她顽皮地逗弄你，在龟头一两英寸的地方小口啃咬，等到你难耐地扭动起臀部时，又猝不及防地把你阴茎的一大截含入口中，深入喉咙。她的动作之猛，就连她自己都被呛到了。但不知是不是为了她那没必要的面子，她居然忍受下了这不适，没把你的阴茎吐出。</p><p>你深情地注视着为你口交的她，尽管她想表现出对那吞吐的巨物是如何迅速而冷静地处理，但过于粗大的物体她还没适应好，在她眼角泛起了点点闪光。你的阴茎在她口中抽动的同时，你的心也揪疼起来。</p><p>“……你不一定非得这么做……”你伸出手抚摸她的耳朵，摩挲她的脸颊，艰难地说。但是她没有回应你，反而手掌加快了搓揉，唇瓣用力吮吸，牙齿刮过阴茎柔嫩的皮肉。</p><p>其实你和她都知道现在不可能停下，最好的方法就是让你尽快射出来。你承认你沉迷于与她的快感，并且你热爱射精，射精是一种深沉美妙的感觉，尤其在易感期。既然她不打算停下，你也便安心享受。不过你的手再没离开她的头颅。你的手指就像昨晚她安抚哭泣的你时一样，插进她的发间，一下下抚弄头皮，想多少减少些她的不适。</p><p>她的动作持续着，节奏在有意识地加快，你的欲望在她口中渐渐攀向高峰，化为一股溶化的涌动的热流，好似要连同五脏六腑一泄而空。你快要忍不住了。你很想立马射出，但此时又矛盾地希望这份特殊的快感能更长久些，毕竟她甚少为你口交。在这场难得的性交体验中，她是你的主宰，但你想要尝试逆转。</p><p>你不动声色地把手掌滑到她的脑勺后，趁她没察觉出异常前，斗胆攥住她的一把头发，并把头发缠绕在你的拳头上，像一根皮鞭，像一条带子，像紧系在马辔上的缰绳。因为这个动作，你强行控制住了她的节奏。</p><p>没有一个女人真正喜欢被扯头发。那样做或许能激发一些人的性欲，但那并不意味着她们喜欢如此。而她们不喜欢如此，是因为她们无法躲避那正在发生、必然发生、引发她们思考的支配行为。这是一种兽性行为。</p><p>她喉咙果然发出了痛苦的哽咽声，作势要吐出你的阴茎，而你违背她的意愿制止了，牢牢按住她的头，不让退缩。</p><p>现在，你夺回了主动权，控制着她。兽性在你身体里膨胀，你开始忘乎所以。你用你的节奏控制着她，即使她的手转而捶打你的小腹，抓挠你的大腿，你宁愿忍受疼痛也不放手。并且她这点抵抗在你看来可爱极了。理论不可能再膨胀的阴茎，似乎又更充盈了几分。</p><p>你眼睁睁地看着她难受的脸，显出垂死挣扎的面相，听着她像是哀求，又像是撒娇的呜鸣。快感在你体内沸腾、翻涌、急不可耐。巅峰的感觉很近了，你感到很快就要到了。在某一个瞬间，一阵强烈的异样的痉挛突然从体内爆发，提动你的后颈、胳膊、大腿，搅动你的内脏。你意识到不妙，立刻揪住她的头发，把她的头用力往外拉。然而你还是判断迟了，温热粘稠的液体喷薄而出。</p><p>你的射精强而有力，一部分射在了她口里，另一部分射到了她脸上。你本能地弓起背部，握紧自己的阴茎，持续地大滴大滴地将自己清空，数量充沛但愈喷愈少。一种扩展到头部的因被挤榨而产生的类似失重的旋转，袭击着你，绝顶的快乐。</p><p>等到结束时，她的眉间、鼻梁，脸颊，嘴角和下巴，挂满了数量可观的白浆。而她被精液呛得直咳的同时，用惊愕、愤怒的表情看着你。</p><p>“….很抱歉……”这次射精像是把你身体里一部分剥离掉了，你靠着椅背软瘫下来。</p><p>她定定地看着你，表情凶狠。但她什么都没说，嘴唇紧抿。你看着她的喉咙动了动，她把精液吞了下去。你为她这个举动瞬间就泪水盈满了眼眶。可是下一秒，她忽然又低下头，残忍地咬了你阴茎一口。那咬合不是开玩笑，是带着愤怒的力量。</p><p>你疼得大叫出来，下意识拽住她的头发，没有轻重地用力将她往外扯。</p><p>或许是因为突然的疼痛，她还没来得及更用力，就松开了嘴。而你的身体和背后的椅子一起重重地摔倒在地上。坚硬的撞击震得你头颅发麻，木头磕到背部的钝痛分散了下体的刺痛。你呲着牙齿紧闭起眼，逼出了几滴疼痛的泪水。当你从接二连三的剧痛中好不容易睁开眼，看到的是她留给你的冷漠的正在离去的背影。</p><p>愤怒，你感到了异常的愤怒！你浑身颤抖，眼眶发热！你也受够了，受够了这个反复无常的Beta！她一边无微不至地照顾着你的肉体，却又一边极度藐视你的精神需求。你不知道她是爱你，还是恨你，又或者两种都有。她矛盾的、不坚定的态度深深地伤害了你，一次又一次，从来没有停止过。</p><p>你觉得自己可怜又可悲，那愤怒蒙蔽了你的头脑，一想到你即将要失去她，你不顾疼痛一跃而起，扑向了她。</p><p> </p><p>你之所以回过神，是因为麻木的鼻腔里流出的鲜红滴在你小腹上，落到了床上。溅开的红艳花朵刺激着视觉神经，你看清了眼前狼狈的景象。你们在床铺上，不管是你还是她，现在得体尽失。</p><p>浴袍挂在你身上，几乎滑落，你低头就能看到自己并不丰满的乳房、平坦的小腹，以及还留有她牙痕的肿胀阴茎。在你面前的她，双手吊举过头，被浴袍的系带紧紧捆在床头柱上，身上的衬衫像条碎布一样被扯散，牛仔裤也拉扯到了看见她腿间隐匿沟壑的程度。与你同样颜色的迷人的蓝色眼睛，此时瞪得如铜铃般大，里面透露着惊恐、失望、以及担忧。</p><p>“……如果不是你……我……”她的声音在发抖，她的脚蹭着床单不断想后退，想远离你。</p><p>你看到她脚踝上点点红色的斑渍，又摸摸鼻子里流下的滴滴答答的液体，你大约明白了发生了什么。</p><p>你扬起头，揪住浴袍的一角捂住鼻子，短暂的神经麻痹后疼痛钻出了头。不知是不是你的错觉，你觉得你的鼻子好像歪了，稍微大力一点就可以拧下。</p><p>你用斜下的视线余光观察她，她整个人已经尽最大可能地缩离你，贴向床头。她的表情罕见地流露出了畏惧，对于你。你的身体抖动，短暂被遗忘的欲望又激醒了。</p><p>你松开捂住鼻子的手，弯下腰，手脚并用地爬向床另一头的她。她无处可逃，索性闭起眼睛逃避。</p><p>你在手触摸到她脚踝时停了下来。你抓住她的脚踝，把她的腿抬起，往下拽她的牛仔裤。她没有反抗。或者说，恐惧让她不敢反抗你。你没有多想，继续手头的动作，直到把碍事的牛仔裤完全剥下。</p><p>你匍匐在她脚边，嘴唇落在她脚背，脸贴着她光滑小腿的皮肤，像一个正在吮吸的婴儿一路吮吸她肌肤的味道往上攀爬。你的吻来到她的大腿根部，满是血锈味的鼻腔里敏锐地扑捉到了另一种腥甜的气息。你往她私密的宝地一摸，隔着布料也能感受到黏糊糊的潮湿。你理所当然地把她最后的遮羞布扯下，鼻尖蹭入那片毛绒绒的草地，唇舌舔进那总叫你难以将息的快乐源头，咸咸的。</p><p>你的嘴里含着快乐的牡蛎，忘情于嘴边的滋味，弄得她发出了呜呜的像是哭泣，又像是欢愉的声音。你抬头观察她情况，看到她也在看你。她的表情很复杂，各种情绪交替，先是害怕，继而疑虑，再继悲痛。而那股悲痛，从你们交融的视线传递给了你，渐渐地，开始在你皮肤下面吞噬着你，你被那感觉开膛破肚，疼得不行。</p><p>你直起身体，靠近她，抱住她，让她伏在你胸前。她的身体紧张地颤抖着，你搂紧她，用可以粉碎的力度，把她粉碎在你胸脯上。她惊慌无措，而你烈欲熊燃。</p><p>你低头吻她的脸，鼻血无可避免地蹭到了她脸上。你又用手去抹，却越抹越糟糕，弄花了她的脸庞。你端详着她，抱歉地皱起了眉头。 </p><p>“……放开我……”她嘴唇轻启，哑着声音说。</p><p>“如果你想要痛快些，就放开我……”她主动靠上来，和你脸贴脸，嘴唇咬住你的耳垂，用气音低低地命令。</p><p>你的思绪在脑海里交战，你大约知道如果放开她接下来可能会有的几种后果。有些是好的，有些是坏的，对于你而言。你没有把握她会选那一种。但是你依然听从了她的命令。说摇摆不定，你较之于她，也不过是一百步笑五十步。</p><p>你松开了她的捆绑，但你又以防万一，用你的手臂撑在她身两侧，困她在你身下。</p><p>重获自由的她揉了揉自己被勒出瘀青的手腕，而后发出一声几不可闻的叹息，向你伸出手臂，就象夏娃把手伸向智慧树上的苹果。她手捧起你的脸，像猫咪一样，伸出舌头去舔你满脸的污血。</p><p>她舔得很认真，一丝不苟，叫你惊讶。她的身体挨近你，手臂滑落你背部，抚摸你的脊背和腰臀，重复着一种奇妙的节奏。你感到一股活生生的激流从她身上冥冥地流出，浸没了你。这股激情的电流，在她和你之间筑起了一条新电路，新的情欲电流发自最黑暗的肉体电极，形成完美的回路。电流流窜在你们之间，一种美满的感觉令你神魂颠倒，你迫不及待地要占有她，忘情地占有。你要抚摸她、抚摸她、抚摸她，让她知道你的双臂和怀抱除了拥有她，什么都容纳不下。</p><p>你一手托起她的腰身，一手扶住被冷落了许久的坚硬，顶端在她潮湿的私处沾了些亮晶晶的润滑液体，屏住呼吸，一口气桶进了她的深处。</p><p>进入的那一刻，她因刺激环紧了你，尚未湿润完全的腔道剧烈绞紧，害你差点就要泄了。好在刚才楼下有过一场前戏，你的敏感度稍微降低了些，姑且算是忍住了。</p><p>你低下头，看着你们连接在一起的地方，开始抽动起来。你的阴茎充血发红，青筋暴涨，在她逐渐舒展的阴道进进出出，深深挤压，将你饥饿的欲望挤进她体内。</p><p>你有一股强烈的要放松的欲望，不管不顾地抛开一切，沉入一种野性的放纵中。你觉得浑身荡着一股强壮的激情。你要放纵、狂疯。一时间这个想法完全占据了身心，你进入了一种癫狂的状态，所有感官如火烧一般灼热，浑身充满了劲儿。你的欲望在成长，在膨胀，变成了一匹可怕的野兽。那野兽不受你的控制，张牙舞爪，是在摧毁她，也是在摧毁你。</p><p>你将她双腿扛到肩膀上，不顾她疼痛的喊叫，折起她的身体，干得更快，更猛烈，几乎是蹦跳到了她身上。她的身子在你下面猛烈地摆动，你想听见她喊“不”，可她没有屈从于你。她宁愿闭紧眼睛不去面对她所无法逃避的现实，把脑袋摇来摇去，嘶喊着咒骂你，也没吐露出半个你想听到的字眼。你以为你是个胜利者，但其实你是个失败者。恼怒和羞愧更激愤了你，你一次次深深地顶撞她，那怕她就要散架了也没停下来。</p><p>中间，有那么一次，她实在忍受不了，尖叫着奋力地蹬开你，想逃离你的控制。可她的手刚碰到床沿，你就从后面扑了上来，用野兽交媾的姿势从后面再次撞进她身体里。你把她牢牢地按在床垫上，使她无法动弹。她是你的，她无法可施，她永远逃不了。你在脑海里不断地给自己灌输这个想法。</p><p>她气力已尽，挣扎只成为了象征性的。她肉体上不得不接受被你征服的事实。她的眼神变得涣散，表情好似身在别处，意识中仿佛没了你的存在。她嘴唇张开，刚够浅浅的喘息从中溜出，一阵出气声急促、重复、不可控制地倾泻而出。她的脸看上去那么不知所属，让你害怕。她像是想把从你这儿得到的一切抹消，一种彻底的遗忘。即便现在驾驭着她的是你，可却好像你才是那匹迷失了方向的马儿，她驾着你按她的意图，奔向一个你全然陌生的荒凉境地。你以为你对她了解至极，但其实是愚蠢的一无所知。</p><p>你胸中涌起一阵极端的怨愤，你撩开她背后散乱的长发，露出她后颈的腺体。你盯着那处泛红的皮肤，心里感到无比的遗憾。如果她是个Omega，你早就可以在她第一次逃离你时将她就地正法，标记她，让她属于你。可是，她是个不折不扣的Beta，她不会为任何人所控。不过不要紧，你又庆幸你是个Alpha，即使无法永久拥有她，但至少现在，你可以咬穿她的腺体，逼她屈服，那怕是强迫，是心有不甘。你的身体在她一次次的离去中被掏出了个巨大的空洞，除了她谁都填补不了。</p><p>你抱住她的腰，不费力地就抓攫她，把你的分身更深镶嵌进她的身体。你趴在她背上，叼起她颈部腺体表面的皮肤，没有征兆地一口咬了下去。强烈的，源自本能的刺激和屈服，让她尖利地喊破了喉咙。而这痛苦的叫喊实实在在地满足了你。那种充盈的满足的感觉是如此强烈，强烈到让你从狂暴中惊醒，意识到自己还活着，意识到自己所处的可悲境地。</p><p>在情欲的高峰和终点，你突然大声哭出来，烈火燃遍你全身，难以言表的快感达到了极限。你绷紧腰臀，在她波浪般翻涌的阴道内壁围剿下，将流溢自最深的生命源泉，全数灌入了另一个生命的起点。</p><p>你感到身边一瞬间白茫茫的一片，什么都没有，空虚在血管中久久回荡震。</p><p>你趴在她不再动弹的身体上，过了很久很久，直到阴茎恢复了原有的柔软，顺着你们两早已分不清的交融的体液滑出，才找回了起身的气力。</p><p>你离开她的身体，跪在她身上，垂头丧气的阴茎上黏糊糊的液体一点一点滴落在她红肿的双腿间的缝隙，蜿蜒流到身下一片狼藉的床单。</p><p>对于人类的交合来说，这也许是已知的最凄凉的交配，它包含了暴力，羞辱，乱伦，对象晕过去。</p><p>你颓败地捂住脸，任由泪水从指缝淌落。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你不记得自己后来哭了多久，只记得直到你眼里再也淌不出泪水，她依然没有醒来。</p><p>你疲惫极了，扯过床角的被单，挨着挣扎中弄出片片淤青的她的身体躺下，在被单下用手臂紧搂住她，似乎要把她搂入你的身体中。她的温暖，她捉摸不定的温柔，她纤细而坚韧的身体，你都贪婪地渴望着，沉醉在肉体与肉体的融通之中。</p><p>你又困又倦，却舍不得闭眼。你一瞬不瞬地望着沉沉睡去的她，听着她的呼吸起起落落，好像睡眠是一件令人苦涩又危险的事。时间一秒一秒走过，每一秒都缓慢而无趣，而你又得绝望地等着下一秒到来。你终于坚持不住了，当她的面容在你眼里渐渐模糊，你的意识也脱离了你的身体。</p><p>你再次醒来，天色已经暗淡了许多，而她和此前的你互换了角色，正与你枕着同一个枕头，静静地望着你，可眼里仍旧没有透露出过多的情绪。你的内心有些慌乱，你不知道她这样望着你有多久了，但被她长时间地久久注视，你终究又按奈不住。</p><p>你掀开你们身上的被单，蓄积在你们之间的体温迅速蹿逃了出去，她下意识蜷起身体。于是你把身体适时地覆盖上了她，头埋在她胸前，像只讨好主人的小狗，亲昵地蹭着那散发温暖的地方，并在察觉了她的默许后，一寸寸下滑，直到额头抵上她柔软的腹部，鼻尖触到她私处的毛发。你分开她的双腿，把头埋了进去。</p><p>你的舌头触碰到了她身体最柔软的地方之一，引发了她的轻颤，效果令你满意。而她困倦的手指摸着你的后脑勺，引导着你。今天是你第二次尝试用这种方式讨好她，不过较之第一次，你在那个能让她快乐的地方除了品尝到她独有的滋味外，还有另一种腥腻的东西，你马上就意识到那是你自己的精液，这叫你更加兴奋。与此同时，在夜幕前的靛蓝色悄悄浸没的房间里，她的呼吸在逐渐加重，显然她也感到了愉悦，于是你更积极地讨好她。可或许因为你太想取悦她了，使你的动作过于急躁，而这大概勾起了她早前不好的回忆，她突然一把将你推开，当着楞住了的你的面，用她的手指做着本应该由你完成的事情。你眼睁睁看着她脸上情欲的潮红加深，下身的阴茎已经硬得老厉害了，却又不敢轻举妄动。你现在理智尚存，并且也不愿因为私欲而再伤害她。</p><p>她没有让你等很久，过了一会，她做好了准备，便用眼神示意你。你得到了许可，小心翼翼地再次爬上她的身体。</p><p>这次性爱很简单，你和她都目标明确，你情我愿，所以快感来得又快又纯粹。你毫无顾忌地在她身体里释放，她也默默承受了下来。事后你们黏糊糊的身子贴着彼此拥抱在一起，直到急促交错的呼吸归于平静，她挣脱出你的怀抱，先从床上爬起来。她支着疲惫无力的身子，艰难弯腰拾起那件本来是拿给你穿的浴袍缓缓套上。当她在腰带上系上第一个结，又准备系第二个时，躺在床上一直默默看着她的你心有不甘地说：“再给我一次机会吧？”</p><p>她停下来，看了你一眼。从那个眼神中你知道她明白你所指，那个将你推开取而代之由她自己完成的前戏。她没回答你，把第二个结系好，步态略显漂浮，自顾自地离开了房间。</p><p>被留下来的你听见门外走廊另一头浴室里传来水流声，一想到现在已是入夜，你就打了个寒颤。残存的性欲和欲念，交杂成某种沉甸甸的负重感，以其尖锐的棱角从你的肋骨和胃之间刺出。如果可以，你多么希望能博得她一笑，那怕你这副被乱伦的罪恶支配的身体就此归于尘土。</p><p>你在床上坐起身，等待浴室水流声停止，可过了很久都没有。于是你离开床铺，在房间的衣柜里找了件新的干净的浴袍穿上，下了楼。你肚子饿了。</p><p> </p><p>因为此时天色已完全暗了下来，你打开厨房灯的开关，一切还保持今早混乱的模样，椅子摔倒在地上，桌子也移了位。你那份还没来得及吃完的早餐颜色看起来又干又硬。你扶起地上的椅子，又摆好桌子，拿起叉子，两三口就把剩余的食物解决。</p><p>你把碟子放进水槽，走到冰箱前，打开柜门，里面除了些牛奶和饮用的纯净水，什么都没有。你环视了厨房一周，思考还有什么地方可能放有食材。你注意到料理台的边角有一个崭新的超市购物袋。你走过去打开，里面有鸡蛋、火腿、土豆、西芹之类的常见食材。你想起今早在厨房见到她时的着装，她应该是外出过购买食材了。你又看了眼购物袋里的食材，量不多，估计刚好够两人一天的份，她似乎从一开始就打算要在今天内把你打发走。</p><p>你把购物袋里的东西往外拿，一边在脑海里构思晚餐，三明治和土豆沙拉是现有条件下最佳选择。当购物袋逐渐见底，你发现被藏在食材下的另一个纸袋。</p><p>你打开纸袋，里面有一盒药和一盒避孕套，购物小票也在里面。你把纸袋里的东西都倒出来，拿起那盒药，上面印着的字清晰地说明这是盒紧急避孕药。你取出内包装，银色锡箔包装的药片少了两片。你的喉咙一阵发紧，像是被谁狠狠地扼住，就连呼吸都变得困难。这时楼上传来了动静，你吓了一跳，赶紧把纸袋里的东西全都塞了回去。</p><p>当她从楼上下来时，半干的头发散乱地搭在肩膀两旁，露出雪白的脖子，身上还是那件带有你血渍的浴袍，而你已装出一副忙碌准备晚餐的模样。</p><p>“不管怎么说，我想我们都得吃点东西。”你尽量让脸上的表情显得轻松地说。</p><p>沐浴后她的样子看起来清爽了些，但顽固的疲态仍挂在脸上。她不明显地点点头，算是认同了你的提议。她从你身边擦肩而过，从冰箱里取了瓶纯净水，在最靠近冰箱的餐桌的那个边角坐下，一小口一小口地喝着水，没有再看你。你确信她已经从白日那两场不顺利的性爱运动中恢复了大半，至少就心态而言。你感到安心了些，但亦同时有点失落。你总是努力地试图让自己更影响她，不管是好的又或坏的，而她无论被你如何对待，短暂过后她依然是她。</p><p>你带着这郁结的心情完成了简单的晚餐，在夜晚安静的厨房里与她一起迎来了今天第一次的正式就餐。</p><p>晚餐很快就结束，她没像今早一样叫你滚蛋，反而吩咐你把厨房收拾干净，她要先上楼睡觉去了。你揣摩着她这番话背后更深层的意思，但还没有参透，她已又一次消失在楼梯口。</p><p>你飞快地收拾好厨房，关了灯，摸黑回到二楼。</p><p>二楼和一楼一样黑乎乎，没有开灯。你依靠记忆中二楼的布局，摸到了她的房间门。你在没有合紧的门前驻留了会，决定先去浴室。</p><p>你在浴室里花了些时间，用烫人的热水把自己清洗干净，并且顺便在这过程中回想着她的面容，搓揉着自己的阴茎，直到它变硬。你想像着你的手变成了她的，粗暴地抓住你的阴茎，同时那仿佛遥不可及的蓝色眼睛，冷漠地注视着你焦躁的欲望。一阵阵颤栗在你脊背窜起，在最后一次也是最强烈的一次时，一股暖流从你的手上溢出。你的手指缓慢而有力地继续动着，直到感觉消失，重新置身在一片空白中。</p><p>你拖着疲惫的冷却的身体走回她的房间。夜晚的气温很低，好像每迈出一步都会下降几度。你推门进去，她蜷缩在床上，睡得很沉。你脱掉浴袍，钻进被单下。你的手抚摸着她的身体，感觉着在你掌控下的她柔软的双乳。她发出梦呓般的呢喃，向你靠近，温暖的后背贴向你，直到你们身体的姿势完全一致。你很庆幸刚才自己有先见之明，所以这时没有勃起，没有打扰她的睡眠。</p><p>“我爱你。”你维持着与她紧密贴合的姿势在她耳边小声说。你知道她睡着了，听不到，但你不在意。你感到眼皮沉重得不可思议，最终向倦意妥协，睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>你许久没睡得那么沉了，在白光中醒来时罕见地感受到了一种饱足感，此外她还你身边，那里都没去。可是，你很快察觉到了异常。背对你的她，肩头在时不时地抽搐，大腿也随之摩擦床单，像是在粗糙的地面上被什么东西绊倒了一下。她似乎在哭泣，但没有声音。你收紧了手臂，让她更依靠进你怀里，以帮助她镇静下来。</p><p>她没有抵抗，由着你抱着她。</p><p>“……你的易感期还没过吗？” 过了好一会，你感觉到她不再发抖，她疲倦地扭了扭屁股，发出不情不愿的声音。</p><p>你没作声，把刚才苏醒过来的处于半软硬状态的阴茎试探性地想往她身体里挤。她背过手，抓住你的阴茎，帮你一起把它送进了她的体内。</p><p>她的阴道仍湿润不足，抽插的时候把阴茎磨得生疼，而你知道她会比你更疼。你耐着性子，一点一点地缓慢进出，希望尽早解除两人的不适。</p><p>“总有一天，你会恨我。”她把脸埋进枕头里，闷闷地说。</p><p>“不，我只会更爱你。”你咬牙切齿地说到，动作更温柔了。</p><p>她低低地笑了，没再说什么，让这场晨间的性爱在无声中得到圆满的结束。</p><p> </p><p>“天气不错，要不要出去走走，还可以在外面吃个饭。”她刚说完这话，窗外开始飘雨了，细细绵绵的。</p><p>你和她又坐回到了餐桌前，喝着她热好的牛奶。你来这里已经第三天了，她没再要赶你走。但你没有掉以轻心，或许她只是认为时机未到。其实根据以往的经验，你们从一开始就能料到结局。最终在她的坚持下，你会被她重新送上回程的车，然后她换一个地方，消失在你眼前，直到下一次你再次找上她。猫捉老鼠的幼稚把戏，你搞不清聪明如她是怎么想。如果她真的要从你眼前彻底消失，完全是一件轻而易举的事情。她在折磨着你的同时，也没放过自己。她图什么？是因为你想要给她爱，而她只想要你的恨，是这样吗？</p><p>“你觉得这提议怎么样？”她又问道，打断了你的思绪。</p><p>“如果你高兴。”你耸耸肩回答。</p><p>于是她开着一辆半旧的老爷车把你载到了运河的堤坝。</p><p>你们到达河堤时雨已经停了，但厚厚的云层还没有驱散，灰色的火车从横跨运河的大桥上减速缓缓驶过，从河口刮来的冷风把你和她的头发吹得乱七八糟。你立起夹克的领子，扣子扣到最上面，咬紧牙关防止打颤的牙齿咬到舌头。你冷得不行，偷偷地看了身边的她一眼。虽然她也拢紧了灰色长风衣的领子，但却不惧寒冷正面迎风，让风把金色的头发使劲拂开，完整地露出那张苍白绝美的脸庞。</p><p>“我就说今天天气不错。”她察觉到你的视线，回过头，猝不及防地对你露出个大大的笑容。仿佛老天有意印证她这句话，在风停歇的间隙，午后的太阳从云层里透出，给云层勾勒了分明的棱角，显出几分金属质感。</p><p>你望着她，她望着你，一时间你不知道说什么好，只好把注意力从她脸上移开，放到她今天的着装。尽管她的身体现在被风衣包裹得严严实实，但你记得她出门时穿的是一件白色宽领的羊毛衫，搭配天鹅绒质感的黑裙长裙，在衣服底下还隐藏着紫色的内衣。你喜欢看她穿衣服，那是一种相反的欲望，衣服一件一件地覆盖住她的肌肤，禁欲而又诱人。唯一不太好的是，她会拿起梳妆台上金色的香水瓶，在两只手腕上各轻点一次，人工的香气便遮掩了你留在她身上的气味。</p><p>你们没有在河堤上逗留很久，因为从北面飘来的大雨笼罩了整座城市。你抓紧她的手，向停车场的位置狂奔而去。路上的石头被你们的脚步踢飞，豆大的雨水打在你们脸上。等上了车，你们都气喘吁吁，湿哒哒的头发贴在脸上，模样狼狈极了。你们相互对视，不约而同地笑了。她的笑容给了你勇气，你伸手环过她的脖子，旧皮座椅吱吱作响。她的脸和嘴唇不出意外地冰冷，当你吻她时，她把舌头深深探入你嘴里。她蹭掉高跟鞋，掀起裙子，拉下内裤，跨过来坐到你身上。</p><p>你被压着的大腿感觉到到她腿间裸露肌肤的热度，你环住她的腰，迎合着她的亲吻深情告白：“我爱你。”</p><p>“你应该恨我。”她捧着你的脸，手指摩挲着你的脸颊，在火热的呼吸中轻声反驳你。</p><p>不管怎么样，最后你们没有干成。老爷车的空间太小，座位之间距离过于近，尽管她已经让修长的腿弯成了委屈的角度，你还是没办法把阴茎塞进她身体里。你们尝试了几次，最后不得不笑着选择放弃。</p><p>虽然没能在车里做成有点遗憾，但后来她开车带你去了一家有壁炉的温馨小酒吧。在烧着木材的壁炉旁，你们吃到了美味的意面，还喝了点很不错的酒吧自酿酒。</p><p>你们在晚上八点半左右离开了酒吧，那时身上都变得暖哄哄。你坚持要用口袋里所剩无几的现金为这顿晚餐付费，她笑着拒绝了你，并接着突然紧紧搂住你，在酒保惊讶的眼光中给你脸颊印上了一个响亮的温暖的唇印。</p><p>回程的时候雨一直在下，车内收音机在播放一首流行歌曲。雨刷徒劳地将雨水从车窗的一边推到另一边，然后又推回来。你坐在副驾驶座，背靠车门，在小座椅能允许的范围内，尽力将身体转向她。她的脸现在泛着酒后的红晕，但驾驶依然很稳。她没有在意你的目光，甚至还时不时回头给你一个微笑。你理应高兴，今天竟然一直在收获过去你所奢望的她的笑容。然而从今早开始渐渐累积起的异样，像一条在黑中潜伏了很久终于现行的狡猾毒蛇，沿着脊背爬进你心底。她太反常了，你不知道她在打什么主意。</p><p>临近家，她中途停车，冒雨从附近的商店里买了瓶威士忌和红酒。你看了看她带回来的酒，欲言又止。</p><p>不久后，她的高跟鞋根在大门口磕出细响，钥匙被随意地往玄关柜一扔，发出硬物碰撞的声音。你抱着装有酒的袋子紧随在她身后，关上门，把风雨阻挡在了外头。</p><p>她打开室内的灯和暖气，边脱外套边往楼上走。你没有跟上去，把威士忌从袋子里取出放在沙发前的茶几上，脱下外套挂好在沙发背，然后又从厨房的柜子里找来两个杯子。</p><p>你路过厨房的料理台，超市的购物袋还在边角上，那个装有避孕药和安全套的纸袋还在里面，你很肯定。因为今天她碰都没碰过那个袋子。</p><p>你回到客厅时她已换上了另一条孔雀绿睡裙，外面依旧是那件带有你血迹的浴袍。</p><p>“你真聪明。”她看着你手里的酒杯赞许到。</p><p>你点点头，可此时钻进心里的那条不安的毒蛇开始吐露着信子，丝丝作响。</p><p>她取走你手里的杯子，招呼你和她一起坐下。她往两个杯子里平均地倒上酒，递了其中一杯给你。你接了过来。</p><p>你本以为她会借着酒意说点什么，但事实上她只是在喝酒。你们坐在沙发的两端，保持着距离。她喝得很快，而你很慢。你想你应该制止她，但你似乎又没有什么理由。于是你只是默默看着她一杯接一杯，红酒混威士忌。你想明天她醒来一定会后悔，交杂喝酒所至的宿醉特别难受。</p><p>今晚她已经喝得足够多了，眼底满上了水汽。你伸出手，握住她的手，看着你的拇指在她的手指上移动。她顺势挨进你怀里，一副昏昏欲睡快要不行的模样。你双臂搂住她，紧紧地抱住她，这样的姿势让你差点相信你已经拥有了她。</p><p>她在你怀里散发着阵阵酒香，暖呼呼的身子让你也开始产生了睡意。这时候你们理应回到楼上的床铺，好好地睡上一觉。可是你们谁都不愿意先分开，于是就着别扭的拥抱的姿势，在客厅的沙发上一起睡着了。</p><p>第二天早上你先醒来，怀里的她一动不动。你的手脚被她压了一夜，又酸又麻。你推了推她的肩头，想唤醒她。她没有反应。一开始你只是以为她睡得太沉了。可是在你试图几次唤醒她，而她依然毫无反应，你意识到了事情的严重性。她身体不好，你一直都知道，比她以为你所知道的知道得更多，怎么就忘了。</p><p>你冒出了一身冷汗，强迫自己振作。你挣扎起身，用力摇晃她的身体，大声呼喊她的名字。而她回应你的永远都是浅浅的呼吸。她既在这里，又不在这里。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你真是她的亲妹妹？那么对于她的情况你也……”眼前戴着金边眼镜框的中年男医生用试探的眼神打量你，他是她在这座城市的主治医生。昨天你拨通急救中心的电话后，在救护车来之前，在她房间里翻箱倒柜，找到了印有这个男人名字的名片，把她送到这里。</p><p>“运动神经元病，我们的祖父也是因为这个病去世的，它有遗传性。”你的心依然很慌乱，昨天救护车的声音至今仍回响在你耳边，但你尽力用克制的平静的语气说。</p><p>“好吧，我想你大概心里也有个底。”他点点头，看着你说。你没有回答，直直盯着他。</p><p>“我很抱歉，失言了。之前，有那么一次，她和我说起，你们父母很早因为意外过世,所以……但其实我意思是，有时候也不必那么悲观。这不是她第一次被送到这里，尽管她现在处于昏迷状态，我们不知道，呃，我们并不认为……病情很严重，毕竟前几次她没多久就醒来了，你应该明白吧？”</p><p>“是的。”你吞了吞口水，艰难地应到。</p><p>“好的。瞧，现在有你陪伴她，跟她说说话，这很好，这对她有好处。我想……用不了多久，她会醒来，对吗？”他的语气并不肯定。</p><p>“没关系，一切会好起来的。今天的查房已经结束，如果你想，可以现在就去陪陪她，我会交代护士别去打扰你们。”他又说到。</p><p>“…谢谢你…”</p><p>“这是我应该做的。好了年轻人，别愁眉苦脸。”他用力拍了拍你的肩膀。你点点头。</p><p>你走过病房的走廊，这间医院很大，病人也很多，她的病房在走廊尽头的单人间里，里面摆放着各种仪器，是个充满压抑氛围的地方。</p><p>你来到房门前，透过门上玻璃，分辨出拉平被单下面她身体的形状。你深深吸了一口气，费了好大劲才推开门，门很快就在你身后关上。她的床边有一台带有显示器的机器，屏幕上一根根线条随着她的心跳起伏。</p><p>她躺在那里，表情很平静，和睡着没有两样。或许用不了多久，就如医生所说，她很快就醒来。</p><p>你拉过一旁的椅子，在床边坐下，定定地看着她。她面色蜡白，胸部浅浅地起伏，有几次你甚至看到她眼皮动了动。你望望机器的屏幕，它发出哔哔的有节律的声音，显示出一串数字，有一阵子你以为自己看懂了。</p><p>哔，哔，哔……</p><p>周围没有其他声音，除了一个护士急匆匆走过房门，走廊尽头的电梯来了又去。在护士站，有部电话偶尔会响起来，但不会经常响。</p><p>你伸出手握住她的手。她的手一点儿也不凉，但却感受不到生命力。你是第一次撞见她发病，你以为自己会哭，但眼中无泪。你吻了吻她的手，把头靠在她的大腿上，感觉到你脸颊下面那起皱的床单，感觉到隔着被单的她的体温。你和她，你们漂泊着，不在这儿，也不在那儿。</p><p>你枕在她的腿上，渐渐有了困意。从她进到这里以来你就几乎没合过眼，现在，你闭上了眼睛。在一片迷雾中，你走到一处宽阔的无人海边。浪声滔滔，引诱你走进那片温暖的海水里。你感到双腿一片灼热，接着这灼热蔓延到你的阴囊、阴茎和腹部。然后，你一头扎进了灰褐色的海里。你屏住呼吸，世界突然一片寂静。你可以尝到嘴唇上的咸味，尽可能长地憋气，有那么一刻，你身处两个世界之间，然后你被抛出水面，挣扎着呼吸着宝贵的空气。</p><p>你就这样，在海里几度沉浮。不知过了多久，你听见岸上有人在呼唤你的名字，是她的声音……</p><p> </p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>